The specific aims of IDPH in this project to develop and implement an enhanced Pesticide Poisoning Surveillance Program are to: 1. Establish and maintain a scientific advisory committee that includes appropriate state partners, local public health agencies, and other stakeholders to identify relevant Iowa-specific issues and priorities for pesticide poisoning surveillance. 2. Collect and investigate reports of pesticide poisoning. 3. Analyze pesticide poisoning surveillance data. 4. Publish pesticide poisoning surveillance results, interpretations, and conclusions. 5. Conduct an annual evaluation of the accomplishments and impact of the pesticide poisoning surveillance program. The mission of the Iowa Department of Public Health (IDPH) is to promote and protect the health of lowans. IDPH is committed to improving the hearth of all lowans through the delivery of the core functions and essential services of public health. Goal Statement 6-13 and Action Steps 6-13.1 to 6-13.3 in Healthy lowans 2010 (IDPH 2005) establish the reduction of pesticide poisoning in Iowa as a priority for IDPH in its mission to promote and protect the health of lowans. Funding of the enhanced surveillance program will allow IDPH to conduct the following activities: Identify clusters/outbreaks and groups at high risk for pesticide-related illness/injury. Identify high-risk pesticide active ingredients and products associated with pesticide-related illness. Target regulatory, enforcement, consultative, or educational interventions to prevent and control pesticide-related illness/injury. Evaluate the effectiveness of prevention efforts. Data from the National Agricultural Statistics Service of the U.S. Department of Agriculture show that for 1999 to 2002, Iowa was second only to Illinois in pounds of herbicide applied to com, and first among states in pounds of herbicide applied to soybeans. Statistics are not available for the pounds of herbicides, insecticides, and fungicides applied to turf, golf courses, gardens, homes, and fruit and vegetable production However, the pounds of herbicide and pesticide applied to Iowa corn and soybeans alone are sufficient to show that the surveillance of pesticide poisoning should be a priority for Iowa. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]